


Safeguard

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Lapras and Seismitoad are not getting along.<br/>3rd Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeguard

Nothing today. Lappy isn’t taking so well to her Seismitoad suitor.

Red watched them from his deck, his land vast and varied with many a pokemon from many regions sleeping, playing, fighting, and flirting with each other. A place to raise pokemon. A place of reprieve from the battles.

A place of neutrality.

Red’s eyes focused on the Lapras that has given the Seismitoad the cold shoulder... and slowly, he wasn’t there. He wasn’t there, sitting in his chair in the safety of his Breeding Estate. He was on the Lapras, with the sea in his face and the sun baring down on his capped head. A squirming pikachu in his backpack. He was lost--- he had gotten turned around between Kanto and Johto. But he had to hurry... had to ignore the emptiness in his belly and supply everything to his Lapras.  
  
Had to get his horribly poisoned Blastoise back to the nearest island.... somewhere. Anywhere. Anything to keep her from fainting. He hated when they fainted... the usual warmth that Red felt from the pokeball was gone when they were fainted.  
  
As if they were-

“Rai-rai~”  
  
The pokemon cry did not match the reality that his mind had trapped him in, and shoved him back into the true reality of the now. He gasped and blinked, having been staring out miles and miles away. Raichu nuzzled into his knee tiredly and then curled up. Red smiled and reached down, petting his old friend of 15 years. The struggle was over, his journey and trials proven and won. The ghosts of panic and fear and anxiety bounced and rattled in his head from time to time, but with a tiny shock from Raichu’s static, warm belly, he's back in the present.

Nothing to worry about. Not anymore.


End file.
